The Butler and the Assassin (Killua X Reader) (Hunter X Hunter Fanfic)
by ArisaZicara
Summary: At the age of five, (y/n) has started living in an orphanage. Until one day, her orphan family has been assassinated. But, for some unknown reason, she wasn't killed that day, but instead, she was took by the killer and made her his butler. As the years pass by, the two grew closer each and everyday. Now that Gon is enjoying his own journey, it's time for Killua to make his.
1. Ch01: Personal Butler

**[A/N:] Hello! This is my first time posting my work on this site, since this story is first published on Wattpad... but anyways, hope you enjoy! I'm still amature at writing, but, whatever :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER CHARACTERS. ONLY THE PLOT :)**

 **PS: (y/n) means "your name". (f/n) means first name, while (l/n) means last name! If you have any questions regarding the codes, feel free to pm me, or just ask at the review box! :)) I'm cringing now because I wrote this chapter long ago, but... nah HAHAHA**

 **Lovelots, Arisa~**

* * *

 **01 | PERSONAL BUTLER**

 **(y/n)'s P.O.V:**

"Hey, hey (y/n)! Wanna play with us?" One of the orphan children walked up to me, inviting me to play in their game 'Hide-and-Seek', interrupting the flow of my hands moving on my sketchpad.

 _Hell_ _no._

"No I don't. How many times do I have to tell you all that I don't want to play with each one you!?" I yelled in frustration, grabbing my sketchpad, eraser and pencil with me and pushed the boy to the ground, making him cry. I stormed out of the room and ran to the gazebo. I cried in there many times, and it's like my territory now. No one even dared to set a foot on it. So, here's the only place where I can go, and be alone.

My name is (f/n) (l/n), the bitter, snob, 5 year old orphan girl. I never had any memories of my past, neither to my parents. I also never had the motive to find them. It's not that I'm a bad girl, but I just didn't care anymore. What good will come to me by searching my long lost parents? I think they don't even care about me either. They didn't even bother to visit me or just inform me who the hell they are.

I was living in peace until one day...

It was evening. A very _dark_ evening.

The whole orphanage was assassinated. Everybody was killed, murdered. And I just stood there at the bedroom door, and watched how flawlessly the killer killed every each one of them.

And I, stood there and trembled with fear. Fear of dying.

But I thought, what will happen if I just stand here and wait for him to kill me? I need to be brave, even if it's the very last thing I will do. I didn't run, nor hide. I bravely faced him. I took a small umbrella hanging from the cabinet beside me, and charged.

I swinged the umbrella towards his head but he easily dodged it. He lowered his head, and swished his feet to my ankle, making me fall down on the ground, my butt hitting the floor.

He immediately jumped on me, placed his right hand on my left arm, for me to unable to move. He sharpens his nails, and quickly directed it towards my neck. I looked away, crying. Tears falling.

But he stopped at the moment that the very tip of his nails met my skin, making it bleed a little.

I looked at him and I saw his face.

His hair is silver, and white as snow. His eyes are deep blue, swallowing me with mixed sea of emotions. The blood on his face contrasted with the very pale skin of his.

Man, for a killer, he's cute.

His eyes are directly staring at me; his sweat is dripping off his face and hits my neck. He was breathing deeply. Heavily. I gathered up all of my courage and bravely, and asked him my one last question.

"W..who.. are... you..?" I opened my red eyes and his eyes widened.

He backed up, let's goes of my arm and relaxed his hand, making his nails normal again. I sat up, still shivering in fear. But I didn't let him notice.

"Killua." He whispered, looking away. My eyes enlarged at fact that he really told me his name. I never thought that he would answer that stupid question of mine.

" (y/n)." I replied. Well, it isn't fair if he told me his name, and I didn't tell mine, right?

He just looked at me as I tried to stand up, wobbling as I do.

"Woah!" I yelled as my feet turned and pained from the kick that I received earlier from him.

I was about to fall down on the ground, and hit my head on the floor, knocking me out, when someone caught me.

Yup, it's Killua.

I landed on his back, with him kneeling down on the floor.

"Umm...Thanks..." I murmured. Eh? Why would I be thanking the killer who killed my orphan family? Oh well.

"Hold on tight," He said as he stood up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his torso, and my arms around his neck. _Jeez,_ _why_ _am_ _I_ _blushing?_

"Okay," I replied.

He ran out of the house, taking my last look on it. He ran very fast, incredibly fast for a young boy who seems just as same age as me. _Where_ _is_ _he_ _taking_ _me?_

And as soon as he was outside the gate, I noticed that it was _snowing._

Cold wind blew on my skin, as the little snowflakes gently touch my skin. I also smelled his bloody, yet sweet perfume as the wind passes by.

After a few minutes, we arrived on some sort of place, with an enormous gate that's divided into ten parts. Killua bends down, letting me to get off his back, as my bare feet slowly touches the ground full of snow.

"Oh, Killua-sama, your back!" A fat man from a small room on the right appeared, running towards us. He looked at me who's covered in blood as Killua is, and pointed his finger at me.

"Um, who is she?"

Killua just ignored him and as he grabbed my wrist, he pulled me towards the gate.

"What is this place..." I said as I slowly touched the metal gate, looking at it.

Killua placed both of his palms on the first door, and before he pushed it, he looked at me and said,

"It's my home." He coldly replied. My eyes widened. Really? Seriously?

He pushed the first door, struggling. It budges a little, but it wasn't enough to let us through.

"Here. Let me help you." I said as I walked beside him, joining him. I placed my hands on the cold metal door, and pushed with him. Suddenly, the door opened up with no effort.

We hurried inside as the first door closes, slammed, making a loud noise.

"How did you do that?" Killua spoke and looked at me with enlarged eyes.

"Um... I don't actually know... I just pushed it." I slightly grinned at him, with a little hesitation.

His lips slowly curved into a smile. And I just melted. I don't know how he does that, but it's the first time that I saw his smile, and I am mesmerized by it. He happily looked at me, smiling widely. I don't know if I would smile back. This is actually the first time in my life that I've communicated with someone this decent and long.

"Wh-what?" I can feel my face boiling up, so I looked away, hiding my red face with my black hair. He didn't answer me, but instead, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me up on the hill, running.

"O-Oi! Where a-are you taking m-me?!" I nervously yelled at him, not knowing where on earth I am nor is he taking me.

"Let's go talk to my father, before he leaves for his mission hurry!" He said, dashing to the deep sea of snow in the forest.

Wait, does that mean that _I_ will talk to a veteran assassin?! Is he insane?!

"O-Oi, baka! Are you trying to kill me?!" I shouted, as I whimpered in his tight grip on my wrist.

"Of course not, baaka. If that's my intention in the first place, then I should've sliced your head off earlier at the orphanage." He simply, coldly replied, causing him to stop running, slowly.

"Then why did you spare me?" I asked, as he glanced at me, looking straight through my eyes.

"Well... Maybe that's because you're pre-" He was interrupted by the enormous creature appeared before us.

 _It was a giant dog._

"Mike!" Killua yelled in alert, and hid me behind him. We tried running away from it, but it keeps blocking the path.

"Mike, let us through." Killua said. Mike just growled at him, and directed its look on me. So, it's their guard dog?

"Killua. Let me touch him." I said, bravely looking back at Mike.

"What are you talking about?! If you take a step away from me, he could easily bite your head off!" He yelled.

"No, he won't." I said, smirking at him. He raised his eyebrows, and I walked beside, then in front of him.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, grabbing my wrist. Boy, he likes grabbing wrists.

"Umm..." I placed my finger on my chin. "Maybe it's because I love dogs?" I smiled at him as he sweat dropped, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He lets go of my wrist, and I faced Mike.

It lowered its head, smelling and growling at me. "There, there, there. Easy..." I said as I raised my arm, and reached for his wet, big black nose. His pure black eyes concentrated on me. He's so lonely.

"So lonely... Don't worry, (y/n)'s here for you..." I said, and finally, my hands met and touched his nose.

"Impossible..." Killua mumbled.

"Ahihi." I said as I slightly grinned at him. He returned a warm smile back, as mine faded, and my faced became rosy pink. I looked away, pouting, and saw his face turn red as well.

"Moe..." He whispered something.

"What?" I asked.

"Ha? Iya, it's nothing, hehe" He replied as he scratched at the back of his head, which is kinda cute...

"Now then," Then all of the sudden, he carried me in a bridal way, and I, was surprised as I can feel his hands, touching my cold skin.

"Waa, what are you doing?!" I yelled as he ran incredibly fast past through Mike, causing me to wrap my arms around his neck. He didn't answer back, as I closed my eyes, and felt the wind breeze hitting my skin.

A few moments after, he stopped running, and dropped me. Yes, he dropped me.

"Ittai! Why did you drop me?!" I said as I tried to stand up, with my butt buried in the cold, frozen snow.

"Ah, my bad." He said without helping me stand up, completely ignoring me, and headed to the building in front of us.

"Arghh!" I groaned, still trying to stand up. Darn this snow!

"Tsk." I heard him scoffed; next thing I knew is he pulled me up, as I ended up landing on his chest.

"Areh?" I said as I opened my eyes, and realized that I was hugging him. I looked up and saw him turning red as he also looked down on me.

"How long are you planning to hug me?" He said, looking away with a smirk. That's really a bad way to hide his embarrassment.

I let go of him, and he walked forward the house.

"Um..." I said as I shivered in coldness.

"What are you standing there for? Killing yourself? Follow me," He said as he looked at me, with poor clothing and short skirt.

"H-hai..."

When we entered the house, dozens of dark-blue suited men welcomed Killua.

"Welcome back and congratulations on completing the mission, Killua-sama." A man with glasses said.

"Hai, hai, kampai" Killua faked, and shooed the other men, pulling me inside with him.

"Who is that girl Killua-sama, if I may ask?" The man with glasses asked.

"None of your business, Gotoh," He said, as we kept walking away from him. The man bowed down and excused himself.

After a few moments walking around their big house, we stopped at a metal door, and it seems that we're already here. I still wonder why he spared me...

"We're here." He said as he knocked and pushed the door open.

Inside, there is a man sitting on a low chair, with a giant dog beside him, something like Mike. But it's a bit smaller.

"How was the mission, Killua?" The silver haired man said, and we sat on the pillow on the ground in front of him. "It was fine, I guess," Killua replied.

"And you are?" He looked at me with those eyes. Eyes that so scary, killing me mentally. "Uh, um... I'm (y/n), (f/n) (l/n)," I looked down, not wanting an eye contact.

"I see. Then, do you know why my son brought you here?" He asked. I just shook my head, and stared at the ground. "Okay. So, Killua, tell me, why did you bring _her_?"

"Well, I don't actually know," THE HELL. "But I think I sensed something stronger than hatred on her, father."

...

Huh?

"Really? Have you proved your theory yet?" His father asked. "Yes." Killua simply replied. I glared at him, raising an eyebrow. I can't read his thought. What the hell is he thinking?

"Really? How?" His father asked, getting a little more interested in me. "Like how she opened the first gate without giving any effort, and petting Mike even though she haven't met him yet." Killua explained.

"Ohh..." His father glanced at me, staring at me straight through my soul. I uncomfortably looked away, looking in a different direction. "Do you have special training, or in the blood, perhaps?" He raised his eyebrows as he show interest.

"Um, no. I do not have any memories about my past, regarding my parents, sir," I answered with my head down, showing respect. "Okay," Then he pauses and looks at his son. "So, what do you want from her? If you don't have plans for her staying here, we will have to kill her."

I widen my eyes, and placed my hand on my chest. ' _Jeez, I'm becoming nervous,'_ I mumbled to myself.

"Well, maybe she can be my personal butler," Killua said, looking away as he scratches his head.

"What!?" I reacted, leaning over him with my face flushed in redness.

"Wh-what? Got a problem?" He wore a victorious smirk on his face, and looked back to his father. "You did say that we are allowed to pick _one_ butler, right?"

"Yes, I did," He pauses. "However, she shall demonstrate her power in front of me and your mother, and convince us that she is worthy protecting you." His father explained.

"Don't worry father, I'm sure she'll do it," then the silver-haired boy looked at me with those controlling eyes and smiled. "Right?"

"Yes..." Quickly, I covered my mouth, just realized that I fell unto his trap. Crap! What am I going to do!?

"Good! Come on, let's pick your weapon!" Killua pulled me and reached for the door, and before he exits, he looked back to his father. "Thanks, Dad!"

We entered a room currently containing several brute and crazy weapons, hanging from the wall. They're all shiny, sharp, and _dangerous._

"So, have you decided what weapon you want?" Killua asked me with his hands on his hips, leaning over my face. "Hm, I can't pick..." I narrow my eyes as I slowly observed and studied every weapon displayed.

"Nee, (y/n), how about this one?" Killua pointed at a big, butch-like knife sword hanging on the wall, with an incredibly huge blade. "Nah, that's too heavy for me," I scoffed, turning down his suggestion.

We entered another room of arsenals, and this time, the weapons are much more specifically classified.

 _Then my eyes met with a big, red scythe on the wall, contrasting colors with my eyes._

"Killua... How about this one?" I slowly walked towards it, and touched it's handle. A nerve was sent right through my spine, and made me shiver. I think... It's talking to me. "Oh, that? Well, you might find it hard to use and swing because no one has ever-"

"Like this?" I held up the scythe, and twirled it in the air.

"Woah." His eyes went big, and he ran towards me as soon as I stopped the rotation, and held it in my hands. It's heavy...but somehow, it's light... It's actually bigger than me, but it also seems small when I tried to use it.

"You were saying earlier? Sorry I didn't payed attention, I was just so excited trying this out."

"Oh, that? Nah, it was nothing, the important thing is you have chosen your weapon!" He grinned.

"Hehe..." Slightly I smiled and tilted my head sideways, the boy in front of me blushed and looked away as he took my hand and pulled me out of the room together with the scythe.

"Killua..." I called out.

"What?" He replied without looking back, and still continues walking.

"I'm nervous," I stated as I can feel my heart's beat is rising, and my skin begins to sweat.

 _Is this really nervousness? Is it?_

"You're gonna do fine, (y/n)." He smiled at me.

I nodded several times, and we headed for the training area.

 _-.-.-.-.-_

 **Killua's P.O.V:**

From afar I sat, and watched (y/n) prepared for the test that Dad organized, I wondered, _'Why did I spare her?'_

I don't actually know, but something is really special about her, I can't just tell it yet.

(y/n) is swinging her scythe around, practicing moves and techniques for the fight. I don't know how she does it, but she's a fast learner. Not to mention her strength. I hate to admit it, but I think she's stronger than me. But of course, she lacks experience, compared to me.

Dad invited few dangerous criminals, and ordered (y/n) to kill them all, good as dead. It must be hard for her, to kill someone for the first time. He sits beside me, and waited as (y/n) deals with the people in front of her.

"You nervous, Killua?" He started.

"What are you talking about?" I looked away, staring at the floor.

"You seemed to like this girl, so you continue to convince me that she's actually strong."

"What the hell are you saying?! Stop sprouting nonsense! Jeez," I scratched my head as I looked back to (y/n) on the arena, tying her black hair high to a ponytail, and flowed gracefully as she did.

"But if she dies, don't blame me," Dad stated. "Tch. She won't die. I'm sure of it." I plastered a smug smile on my face, clenching my first.

 **(y/n)'s P.O.V:**

 _ **'**_ _Okay, okay, breathe (y/n). You can do this. You need to live.'_ I calmed myself, slowly gripping my weapon. As I grasp for air, the cage opened, and revealed a muscular man carrying a knife, a big one, and glaring at me as he lick his lips.

"Oh, the child is lonely~ why not come with me?" I narrowed my eyes, since he's blabbing nonsense. "What are you talking about? I want to get out of here, so loneliness isn't my top emotion." I simply replied.

"Ha! Stop talking, and start fighting!" He charged towards me, pointing the knife at me. I easily dodged his attack, and swinged the scythe, and cut his body on half. Woah, this is sure is sharp.

"Woah..." Blood spilled all over the floor, even on my clothes. Red blood dripping from my weapon, as I felt a presence behind me, and immediately, I used the scythe as my shield, and his katana hit the scythe, breaking it in half. I spun the blade around, splicing his head off, beheading him. Then one by one, they approached me, mercilessly attacking me. Luckily, I was able to dodge their strikes, but scratches and cuts are still given.

"(Y/N)!" I heard Killua's voice from afar, and saw his face filled with worry. Then, suddenly, I felt a stab on my back. The blade went through my waist, and saw that it was a sword.

An evil laugh was heard, and I turned around, tried to attack the enemy, but my body was getting weak, loss of blood, so he easily evaded it. My body fell onto the ground, as I swam on my own fresh blood. He picked up a small blade and was about to stab me again, but then, Killua appeared.

He flawlessly killed all the remaining enemies, and finished them in one blow.

 _'Sugoi... He's awesome...'_ I mumbled as my vision began to darken.

"Killua. Don't interrupt the fight." I heard his father stopped him from killing the last criminal. "Let go. I've seen enough." His eyes are emotionless, and merciless killed the person, leaving her heartless. Killua squashed the heart, and dropped it on the ground.

"Killua-"

"I said, it's enough!" The boy yelled at his father, and walked towards me. He knelt down and pulled the sword out of my flesh. I whimpered in pain, but managed to endure it. Killua carried me bridal style, which kinda made me smile.

"What are you smiling about? You have a serious wound, baka." He stated. "I know...haha..." I slightly grinned. "Did I do well?" I asked him, as I reached out my hand, making his face touch my hand and spread the blood all over his cheeks.

"Yeah." The boy smiled, and I returned a giggle.

 _ **All after that is just pitch black.**_

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter! Some feedback would be appreciated, but I am not forcing you to do so, hehehe. Hope you enjoyed ~**

 **Arisa signing out! ;)**


	2. Ch02: Life Of A Zoldyck Butler

**[A/N:] TIME FOR ANOTHER UPDATE HEHEHE :)) ENJOY HART HART ;)  
**

 **Lovelots, Arisa.**

* * *

 **02 | LIFE OF A ZOLDYCK BUTLER**

 **(y/n)'s POV:**

"Killua-samaaa! Where are you?" I yelled as I ran through the woods.

"Ahehehe~" I heard a voice chuckled from behind. I looked back, no one was there but only just a bunch of trees and bushes.

"Argh.." I tried to calm myself down, closing my eyes. Is he really mocking me? I'll really just gonna cut the trees at one blow if he actually pisses me off. But, I kept my cool. Opening them again, I yelled his name.

"Kiii-lluuua-aaaa-ssaaaa-maaa!" But still, no one came out. I've been doing this for almost an hour. What is his problem?

"If you don't come out now, I will-" Before I could finish my argument, someone came out of the bushes in front of me, pinning me down.

"Waa!" I yelped as I closed my eyes when I fell down.

"You'll what, huh?" I heard a familiar voice. The voice of whom I was searching for.

I opened my eyes, and saw Killua pinning me down on the ground full of leaves and bushes, with his hands both on my shoulder.

"Wha-" I tried to speak, but I couldn't. It felt like something was stopping me.

"Ohh, speechless huh? Wanna repeat your threat again, (y/n)?" Killua said, raising his right brow.

"What the hell are you doing, Killua-sama?" I tried to stand up, but he again pushes me down. Ugh, this snow boy is really getting to my nerves.

"Nothing in particular." He said with a smirk. I turned bright red on our position. This is not right! Damn it.

"Could you please get off me?" I calmly said as I could. Show. Respect. To. Your. Master.

"Why?" Killua replied.

"Your father is searching for you. It seems that you have another mission. So, you should stop your nonsense right now, and get your feet walking before your father kills me." I CALMLY explained. "Oh." His face showed no interest. He lets me go, and sat beside me.

"Finally! So, come on-" I was about to stand up, but he AGAIN pulled me down, making my butt hit the ground. "Ow! What was that fo-"

"Stay here. Let's stay here for a while." He said as placed his head on my lap, making it a pillow. "Eh? Why?" I said.

"It's just the wind feels nice. The weather also feels perfect." he said, closing his eyes. "Now that you've mentioned it, it's actually really nice." I said with a smile on my face.

"You also smell nice..." He mumbled that I didn't understand.

"I what?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied. I shrugged my shoulder, and continue brushing his hair. This was our routine. Every time that the weather feels nice. He lies on my lap, and me brushing his white, snow hair. We often fall asleep because of the weather, since it was so soothing and relaxing.

Then I remembered that day. That day when I almost lost my life. Then he saved me.

It was 10 years ago.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"I told you she wasn't able to handle all those criminals." A man said._

 _"She's an amateur. You really expect that she'll wipe all of those bad guys?" A familiar voice said._

 _"Well, yes. If she's gonna be your butler." The man replied._

 _"She's strong. I can feel it. She just lacks experience." Wait... Is that Killua's voice...?_

 _"You shouldn't have brought her here. It's dangerous."_

 _"Well, that's why I'm here. I'm gonna train her, and at the same time, I'm gonna protect her." Killua..._

 _"_ _You? You're gonna train your butler?" His father scoffed. "You must really like her, huh?"_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"Well, you are really persistent on letting her stay here."_

 _"Well..." Killua trailed off. I opened my eyes, and saw myself lying on a bed. Killua is sitting beside me, and his father is standing in front of him, with his arms crossed._ _"Oh, she's awake," His father stated._

 _"Killua.." I murmured._ _"(y/n)..." He stopped as he looked at me. "Uh...So...how are you feeling?" He asked._

 _"I, um... I feel fine." I said, looking around. "What happened?"_

 _"Someone injured you badly. I brought you here and let someone heal you." Killua explained._ _"Heal me? Who?" I asked._

 _"Well... My little sister." Killua smiled faintly._ _"Oh... Can I see her? I mean, I wanna thank her."_

 _"Oh maybe-" Killua was about to say something, when his father spoke._ _"You can't see Alluka." He said. His eyes became serious, and looked at me. His eyes look very deadly._

 _"Oh, okay..." I replied. Better listen._

 _"I'll leave you both here. I got things to do," He changed his glance to his son and said, "Let's talk about the butler thing later." With that, he left the room and closed the door._

 _"Uh, sorry about that. He doesn't just really want to talk about Alluka." Killua stated._ _"Oh no, it's okay. I shouldn't have asked." I said as I gave off a faint smile._

 _"Yeah..." He said, looking down._

 _"Say..." I started. "What?" He replied._

 _"You saved me, right?" I asked. Well, I think he really did._

 _"Well..."_

 _"You killed the last criminal before she totally kills me, right?"_

 _"Yeah.. I think so."_

 _"Thanks." I smiled._

 _"Sure." He replied. "Um, (y/n)?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"About the butler thing..."_

 _"Oh yeah, that. I'm sorry. I really messed up. I should ha-"_

 _"Is it okay if I make you my personal butler?" He interrupted me, looking me straight into my eyes._

 _"Huh? Uhh..." I looked away, thinking on what I should say. Think... Think..._

 _"Well, it is okay if you don't want to. I can't force you. I mean, you'll just hate me if I did, right?" He said, letting a small chuckle escape out of his mouth._

 _"What if I disagree?"_

 _"I can let you escape here."_

 _"Oh..." I looked down. Do I really want to escape? And if I did, where will I go? Will I live alone? Again?_

 _"I guess I should leave. Take your time to think about it." Killua stood up and headed towards the door._

 _I need to make a decision right now._

 _"Killua wait!" I yelled as I stood up, just right before he'd open the door._ _"What?"_

 _Okay... I've made my decision._

 _I knelt in one knee in front of him, and it sure surprised him._ _"What are you doing-"_

 _"You saved my life. I owe my life to you, and to your little sister. So," I looked up, and saw his shocked expression._

 _"I'll let you have it, Killua... Killua-sama."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

It was the last decision that I made for myself; and didn't regret it at all.

"Thank you." I whispered. "For what?" Killua said. Eck! He heard it!

"N-nothing! Hehehe..." I nervously replied. He sat up, and closed his eyes as the wind breezes onto us, blowing his hair up.

"Thank you too." He said.

"Huh? For what?"

"For being there for me. You're my only friend I've got. Gon is out there, having his little adventures. You also always had my back on my missions. You even saved me, right?" He said, looking at me. I turned rosy pink, flattered.

"Well, yeah, but it ended up you saving me from saving you," I said, not that confident. It was actually embarrassing.

"Well, I defeated that moron thanks to you."

"Me? I didn't do anything,"

"You gave me strength." He whispered. "Will you stop whispering stuffs? You know that I have a weak ear-" He pulled me into his embrace. I don't know what's gotten into this idiot but, his warmth kinda feels nice.

"Wha-" He started to ruffle my hair as he locked me onto his hug. "Hey!" I yelped.

"You silly butler. I did say that you should respect your master?"

"Ow! Let go of me- I mean, please let go of me!" I stated. Arghhh.

"Hahaha," He laughed as he lets go, grinning widely.

"Look what have you done with my hair..." I growled as I brushed my hair straight.

"Suits you more. It makes you uglier," He said as he stood up and ran. What-! Ugh, HE IS REALLY PISSING ME OFF.

"Come on butler, we have a mission to do," He widely grinned.

"Haaai, Killua-sama."

 _-.-.-.-.-_

"There he is, Killua-sama. That man who's wearing a gold suit, exiting the old building is your target. The mission is that you have to kill him, including his body guards surrounding him." I whispered to Killua's ear and pointed at the man from a far distance.

"Leave it to me." He held up thumbs up as he silently took off and ran to the man.

I always loved how the way he kills his target. How swiftly he gets. How flawlessly he moves. He may not realize it, but he's pretty much strong. I always adored how amazing his skills are... Well of course, without him knowing.

Killua stands under the lamp post down the street, with dead bodies of the body guards and the man on the ground. He did it. Again. Without any fail.

I slowly walked towards him, as he stares at the handful blood on his fingers.

Then, I noticed something moved in the dark. There was something in the alley behind Killua.

In a glimpse of an eye, he came out with a knife on his hands, heading towards the distracted snow boy.

"Killua! Watch out!" I yelled as I placed my hand on my pocket, running. I grabbed the pen-like and pushed the button on the top. It transformed into a huge scythe, and I began to focus my nen on my weapon.

"Killua! Jump!" I said as he looked back, and saw the hooded-man. He looked at me, and grinned as he jumped high.

"Huh?" The man reacted. Killua's jump was too fast, that it almost looked like he just disappeared.

"Hey you!" The man looked at me, running at a high speed. "Say hi to this!" I stared as I jumped high, on top of him, and twirled on the air. Seeing his terrified face as I dove in front of him, slicing his head off. His head went up flying and the moment my feet touches the ground, his head landed on my hand.

"Wow," I heard Killua whistle as he came out, and the lamp post's light illuminated him.

"What?" I said, dropping the head on the floor, and swinged the scythe fast to take off the blood. I pushed another button on the handle to return it to its disguise as a normal, steel pen.

"You stole it again," He said, walking towards me, with his hands inside his pants' pocket.

"Stole what?"

"The last attack." He said, grinning.

"Well, you were distracted. I was just protecting my master," I said as I placed back my 'pen' inside my jacket's pocket.

"Don't say that in that manner. You're making me feel useless," He chuckled.

"Hahaha," I giggled, as we walked out of the scene, before anyone could see us.

"So," I started with a jerky tone. "What were you thinking?"

"Huh?" He raised his brow as we continue walking down the dark road.

"Why you distracted earlier? Huh?" I said, nudging his arm.

"Well," He paused, together with a deep exhale, "I was thinking about quitting this assassin thingy. This is getting boring."

"Eh? What makes you think of that?" I asked.

"I mean, it's been a year when Gon is living his life, and I'm here stuck with you."

"Excuse me?" I raised another brow and leaned towards his face.

"Oh I-I mean, that, I'm stuck at killing people again... I'm getting tired of it." He responded.

"Hm," I stood up staight again, looking down at the road, observing his footsteps. "Why won't you run away from it?"

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, you can go out of your house whenever you can, right?" I asked, skipping few steps.

"Yeah, but..." He pauses as he runs his fingers through his white hair up, brushing it.

"Something's stopping you?" I walked backwards, and placed my hands behind me.

"No, it's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"If I go, I'll go alone. Mother and Father has Alluka again," He stated.

"Well, you want me to accompany you?" I smirked.

"But you can't leave the mansion."

"Oh come on! I'm your personal butler! I'm also a reasonable person, you know? You want to go see the world? Fine! Do it! You're afraid to face alone? Hire someone to accompany you! If you want something, go for it!" I yelled, in a cheerful way.

He just stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Wh-what are you looking a-at?" I shuttered, walking back beside him.

"I didn't know you can speak words like that." Killua teased with a sarcastic tune. Wha-!

I punched his arm in frustration. I'm trying to be helpful here!

"Ow!"

"You actually think I'm a dumbass?!" I growled.

"Yeah," He replied, emotionlessly. Arghh, I really don't know what to do with him!

I glared at him and growled. I stomped my feet and walked fast, leaving him be.

"Oi (y/n)! Where are you going?" Killua yelled.

"Home, duh! You moron!" Damn it! Arghh! Sometimes I just wanna strangle him!

"Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way," Killua shouted as I hear his footsteps nearing.

"Sorry your face, idiot-"

"I'm sorry." He interrupted me, hugging me from behind.

"Wha- Let go of me!" I tried to get out of his arms, but he's simply too strong. Never a match to me.

"(y/n)." He called out.

"What?" I said as I groaned in defeat.

"Will you really come with me?"

"Of course, you baka! I'm your personal butler, Killua. I will go where ever you are. I owe you my life, and I will use it for you, and for you only. And no one can stop that." I deeply exhaled explaining. He lets go, and I faced him.

"You know, (y/n), sometimes, you amaze me." Killua said, walking past through me.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I blushed shades of red, and turned my face to him.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat something. My treat," He proposed, evading my question, as he looked back on me.

"Ugh, fine." I groaned in defeat. Again. Since when did he knew that my weakness is free food? Tsk.

I walked beside him, and headed for a small fast food chain.

 _-.-.-.-.-_

"Another cup of rice please!" I called out the waiter as he walked towards me, and handed me another round of rice.

"Thanks!" I widely grinned.

"How the hell can you eat like a pig?" Killua said, sweat dropping as he slurped on his drink.

"Firstly, I am not a pig. Secondly, I can eat as many as I want. This is your treat, right? Might as well make the most out of it," I said, digging on the food.

"I sometimes wonder why you're so thin, despite the fact that you actually eat a lot." Killua stated.

"It's none of your business Master, on how my body functions." I said, drinking on my soda.

"Tsk. It's none of my business? You're my personal butler. I own you." He smirked.

I felt my face warm up, but managed to keep it unnoticeable. Jeez.

"Whatever, Master." I said, taking a bite from my food.

"I have the right to know everything about you." He suddenly leaned towards my face, looking straight into my eyes.

"Wha-!" I couldn't control the beating of my heart, as it skipped the moment I can feel his breath on my face.

"I should know everything about you, right?" Is just me, or his voice is getting husky? Wa, damn it! Darn my imagination!

"Too close! Too close!" I looked away to hide my red face, as I automatically pushed his face away.

"Hahaha, you look cute," Killua laughed, smiling sweetly at me.

What's wrong with me today?! My hearts' keep beating fast every time I see him! Arghh.

My face can't seem to return to normal. I'm still fluttered red. I just looked as him as he gently laughs.

"Your face is so red, (y/n)." He giggled as he pinches my cheek.

"Stop it! I know! Damn you," I said, looking away from at the white-haired assassin.

"Oi, hurry up finishing that pig plate of yours, it's already late." Killua said as he looked at his wrist watch, standing up.

"I'm almost done," I replied as I stabbed the last steamed pork with my fork. I was about to place the food in my mouth then Killua suddenly grabbed my hand and ate the pork himself.

"Wha-Hey, that's mine!" I said as he lets go of my hand, with the pork gone into his mouth.

"Yum," He said as he swallowed the meat down his throat.

"Arghh," I rolled my eyes and stood up. Killua placed the payment on the table and we left the place.

"Tomorrow." Killua started as we walked down the street.

"Hm?" I responded.

"We leave tomorrow." He stated.

"Wait, as in tomorrow?!"

"Yeah, that's what I said, baaka."

I pouted and punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Killua exclaimed.

"Nothing," I teased, and secretly smiled at myself.

"Didn't I tell you to respect me?" Killua said as he wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Oh I forgot," I sarcastically replied as I turned my face to him and removed his arm around me. "Forgive me, Killua-sama." I stated as I kneeled down.

"B-baka, I was just kidding," Killua said, looking away and scratching his nape.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go home. Your father must be searching for you. We sure took our time," I stood up as I looked at him and gave off a sweet smile.

"S-sure."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading it hehhehe :") I appreciate it! Feedback would be also loved by thy author hehehhe.**

 **Arisa, signing out!**


	3. Ch03: Towards the Past

**[A/N:] I really loved the reviews guys! Shout out to those five who reviwed on my story! Appreciated ~  
Anyways, here's the update! hope you enjoy! :))**

 **PS: This "** _-.-.-.-.-_ **" means time skip :))**

 **Lovelots, Arisa.**

* * *

 **03 | TOWARDS THE PAST**

 **(y/n)'s P.O.V:**

"Hey. Wake up." A voice said.

"Huh?" I replied half-awake. "Five more minutes please..."

"Hey (y/n), it's me, Killua."

"Er..." I replied, a little bit annoyed. "Who cares?" I turned my back in irritation, and closed my eyes.

"Hey (y/n). (y/n). (y/n). (y/n). (y/n). (y/n-"

"WHAT?!" I immediately sat up, surprising him and widening my eyes in annoyance.

"Great. You're awake. Now let's go." He said as he stood up. "Oh, but first, you might wanna get changed first..." He looked away as I tilted my head.

"Let's go? Where? And what do you mean by change..." Then, I looked at my clothing.

"...Holy crap!" I cursed as I covered myself in my blanket. I completely forgot that I'm only wearing my freaking underwear!

"What are you still doing here, baka?!" I screamed as I feel my face warm up in embarrassment.

"Huh-" Before he could say anything, and possibly look back, I immediately pushed him outside my room and closed the door. I locked it and I slide amongst the door.

"Hey! What are you doing? I said you should get ready-" He yelled, as he bangs his fist on the door.

"I get it! I get it! I remember! I'm going to change clothes, baka!" I yelled. Darn! I thought I'm gonna faint in embarrassment!

Killua saw me! In my underwear! Damn it! Arghh. This is a definitely, awfully great way to start my day.

 _-.-.-.-.-_

"Hey (y/n). What's taking you so long?" I heard Killua's voice outside my room, again knocking on my door.

I didn't bother to answer him and just slowly approached the door.

"Hey (y/n)-"

Before he could say another word, I opened the door, interrupting him.

"Suminasen, Killua-sama." I lowered my head as I closed the door behind me.

"Let's go. It's 3:15 AM already. It's almost time for my parents to wake up." He then grabbed my hand, pulled me through the hallway.

"Wha- Wait!" I pulled my hand out of his grip and stopped walking.

"What? You forgot something? You need to go the bathroom? You-"

"No! It's not that!"

"Then what is it?" He faced me and looked at me. We accidentally stopped where the morning light illuminates us.

I just realized that he was wearing something... Something cute. I'm not gonna lie, he got looks. While I, I'm wearing my usual butler look, with my black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"What is it? Come on," He replied, in the tune that he's obviously in a hurry, avoiding someone.

"What do you mean your 'parents' are about to wake up? I mean, we're gonna sneak out?"

"Um, yeah! Do you actually think that my parents will allow us, and just let us _waltz_ out of this place?"

"Well..." I looked away, scrubbing the back of my neck. "I was thinking that we could reason out..."

"Sorry (y/n), but your plan won't work. Not if my Mother is included." He said as he turned his back, and continued walking.

"Then, let just ask your Father! Maybe he'll let you!" I hopefully suggested as I followed him from behind.

"No, he won't. After what I did about taking Alluka outside her cage against their will?" Killua scoffed as he slowly picked up the pace. "I doubt that you could talk it out to him, especially with that shallow reason to begin with."

"But still! We can try!"

"(y/n), you don't understand!"

"What do you mean, I don't understand? I just don't get it why we need to sneak-Woah!" All the sudden, Killua picked me up, and carried me bridal style.

"You really need to stop talking, blabbermouth."

"What are you doing?! Let me down!"

"Shut up, baka! I'm trying to not let us caught here!" He tightens his grip on me, running out of the house.

" _Kanmaru! Godspeed!_ " Killua yelled, and he suddenly lit up with blue energy, including me.

"You might wanna grab on tight," Killua smirked as his pace immensely speed up, causing me to accidentally wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face onto his chest.

"Not what I had in mind! Ahh!" I yelled as he continued running and eventually reached the main gate.

"Hold on!" He said, and walked right up the gate.

Closing my eyes, Killua just continued running after he crossed the gate.

 _Hm... He smells... Nice._

 _Wait._

 _What the heck am I saying?!_

"You okay?" Before I knew it, Killua already turned off his Kanmaru, and I'm still hugging him. I felt my whole face warmed up, and hastily removed my embrace.

"Y-yeah." I replied. "Um, Killua-sama?" I called out.

"Hm?"

"You can put me down now." I stated.

"Oh, sorry." And he then puts me down, with me feeling kind of dizzy.

"Woah, you okay?" Killua held my arm, assisting me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I smiled as I tried to get myself together. "Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere near the Kukuro Mountain. I only made this far. I stopped 'cause I thought that you weren't used to that kind of speed..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Killua-sama." I proclaimed. "So, I don't why we did that, but I'm not gonna argue with you anymore, knowing that I'm not gonna win. Besides, it's your decision. I'm just your butler." I stated.

"Good. You know your place." Killua smiled, patting my head and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" Killua questioned, with his eyes looking at the violet and orange sky.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I tilted my head as I looked at him. He changed his glance at me, stared at me with those blue, mesmerizing eyes of his.

"One of the reasons why I wanted to go outside is so that I can show you places you've never been before. I mean, you're always inside the mansion for almost 10 years, right? And you can only go out whenever Father agrees for you to come with me during my missions, depending on how difficult it is. Let's just pretend that, this is my early birthday gift to you. A chance to explore the world. A chance to live like a normal girl." Killua smiled at me, showing his rare, gentle face.

"To be honest, I actually felt guilty that in your young age, I... I took away your freedom. The freedom to live on how you wanted to be. The freedom to choose on which path you wanted to take. The freedom to experience how to be a child. I am pretty sure you have bigger dreams than serving, and swearing your life on me. I'm really sorry, (y/n). I really don't know why before I brought you home, and asked Father to make you my butler. Maybe... Maybe I saw myself in you... I think. I just didn't know what it meant for a person to live how they wanted to be. I'm sorry." He looked down, and slowly, those words escaped his mouth. What is he saying? Is he really...apologizing? I mean, in my 10 years on serving him, this the _first_ time he ever sincerely apologized.

Shocked, I looked at him. So... Apart of his reason that he's tired of killing people... He's doing this...for me?

"O-oi! Why are you crying?!" His eyes widen as he noticed that something is falling out of my eyes. I didn't actually realize that I was already crying, until he reacted.

"Areh?" I looked away as I simply wiped my tears away. "What are these..." _What's wrong with me? Tsk._

"Those are called tears, baka. Here." He reached out his hand, and handed me a handkerchief.

"Pfft..." I'm now officially insane. I was just crying, but now, I'm currently containing my laughter.

"Wha-"

"I didn't know you loved flower-designed handkerchief, Killua-sama," I let out a slight giggle as I took the piece of cloth in his hands. It's really flower designed! Sakura, to be exact.

"Shut up! It's the only thing I have in my pocket now! Deal with it. Tsk. Trying to comfort you here," He immediately looked away, with his face flustered in rosy pink.

"Okay, okay," I chuckled as I slowly wiped the tears in my eyes. "Thank you." Once my eyes started to dry up, I looked up on him and smiled sweetly at him, showing my gratitude.

"S-sure. But d-don't forget that I'm still you're master, a-and you're still my butler." Killua looked away, scratching his head.

"Uhm." I nodded in affirmative, as we continued to walk down the mountain, and headed for the city.

 _-.-.-.-.-_

"Welcome, Killua-sama. Your assigned room is at Room 57. Enjoy your stay." The woman with a formal wear bowed, gave Killua the key, and left us two.

Killua suggested that we should first search for a hotel to stay in. Since Killua is a constant customer here at the Diena Hotel, he has his room reserved already.

"Thanks." Killua walked towards an elevator, with me quietly following him from behind.

Oh, right. I forgot. We are currently completely wet at the time. Just because my stupid master didn't bring anything when we sneaked out the Zoldyck Estate.

Here's what happened:

We were walking down the road and the rain suddenly fell down, and we apparently don't have anything to change to, so we have to search an immediate place to stay in. Then, he remembered this place. My master is so great, wouldn't you all agree?

 _Ding!_

The elevator rang, and its steel doors opened. We went inside, Killua pressed the numbers 57, and floor 4. The doors closed and the silent atmosphere was present, again.

 _...Uh...okay..._

"Brhh..." I shivered, as the cold air from inside the elevator hit my wet body.

"Cold?" Killua stated.

"Y-y-yeah." I shuttered. Killua looked at me, from head to toe. His hair is also currently wet, and I just might add, he looks a lot handsome when his hair is down. Just sayin'.

Killua walked closer to me, making me take a step back. Then he again took another step closer, and me, backwards. Until I was already at the one corner of the moving iron box.

"K-killua..?" I murmured. He just stared at me, and plays his hands on the wall, just beside my face. "W-what are y-you doing?" Okay, now I feel hot.

"Warming you up. This elevator is apparently warm," He explained.

"Well..." I looked down, hugging myself. "T-thanks." Then he did it again.

He suddenly hugged me, making me feel his chest, which is also drying up from the cold air.

"K-killua..." Crap, crap, crap! His warming styles are awfully effective! I can feel everything of me heat up!

"Body heat, baka. I'm cold too." He then looked at me, still not letting go of him embrace. "Led me some heat, will'ya?"

 _Damn it._

"Y-yeah, s-s-sure..." I just hid my burning face from him, hoping that he won't notice. Then I returned him a hug also. _What the hell is he saying?! Darn it, Killua!_

Now that I'm awkwardly, super near him, I can fully smell his sweet fragrance. Very sweet, relaxing are lingering around him.

 _Ding!_

The elevator rang, which made us look up, but the number is still indicating that we're only on floor 3.

The doors opened up, and several, girls entered the elevator, and eventually saw us Killua, hugging each other. Waa! Killua! Stop this at once! This is embarrassing!

"He looks cute," Girl 1 whispered to her bestfriend beside her.

"Yeah. I wonder why he is hugging that girl. She looks so...yuck. She's wet all over." Girl 2 responded. What?! Ohhh, if Killua isn't holding me right now, ha, they should consider themselves lucky!

"What a cute couple." The others whispered, which is completely useless, since I can hear it all. I just rolled my eyes, irritated.

The elevator again rang, and finally, we're on floor 4.

Killua paved way for us, and as soon that the doors opened, we exited the elevator.

Silently, we walked on the hallway, with Killua holding my hand, leading the way.

"Ah, there is it," We stopped at a door, with a number 57 carved on it.

He took the key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. We went inside, and Killua locked the door.

"Ah, finally, I can lay down-"

"Nope, you are not. You're taking a bath first." I was about to jump the white bed, but then Killua grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the bed.

"Ehhh!" I pouted, as I looked at him. "Fine."

"Good girl."

"Ahh, that felt good." I went out the bathroom, with a towel wrapped on my hair. I'm wearing a white robe, which Killua gave me earlier.

"Finally, you're done. I thought you fell asleep, considering how much time it took you to take a bath. Tsk. Girls." I heard Killua's voice as I let myself fall on the soft bed, bouncing.

"It's none of your ...business..." Slowly, I trailed off the moment I sat up and saw the white-haired in front of the bathroom door, shirtless. Yup, shirtless I say.

"What?" He raised his brow in confusion, at the fact that my jaw dropped in the sight. I didn't know his body, abs are that...are that intense! I mean, seriously, his body is very well builded-up.

His hair is still wet, announcing that he already took a bath too, and his skin is a little bit, slightly wet. Damn. Why is that he looks so...hot?

Okay, I regret saying that.

"Hey. Earth to (y/n). Earth to (y/n). Are you okay?" I felt my face burning, so I hid it by turning my back in him, embbarrased. Arghh.

"I-I'm perfectly f-fine, Killua-s-sama..."

"Okay... Oh, will you hand me that shirt near you?" I saw the white-shirt I saw beside me, grabbed it, and threw it backwards, still not looking back.

"Oh, thanks."

Come to the think of it, speaking of clothes, do I have clothes?

Wait.

No, I don't have any.

Oh crap.

"Killua-sama."

"Hm?"

"Do you any extra clothes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have clothes for me?" I sat up, deeply exhaled, seeing that he's already wore the shirt. Thank God.

"Um..." He then walked towards the phone, places on the side bed-drawer. He dials some numbers and waited someone to pick up his call.

 _Hm. It's obviously a 'no'._

"Darn it," He placed down the phone, and crossed his arms.

"Well...?" I asked.

"They're not answering." He looked annoyed, and he then changed it to a smirk. "I guess you have just to wear that robe all night...long."

My eyes widen, simultaneously with my cheeks burning hot.

"You pervert." I simply responded as I covered my _small_ chest with my arms. "I will curse you as long as I live," I kid.

"Just messin' with ya, old hag. I have extra shirts in my cabinet." He smiled, as I feel kinda relieved. He walked towards the cabinet, and took out a long grey shirt and short-shorts in both of his hands.

"Will these do?" He handed the clothes to me, as I returned a smile.

"Yep. Thanks."

I walked out the bathroom, with me wearing the clothes Killua gave me earlier.

"Nice." Killua complimented.

"Thanks." I replied as I walked towards him. "Let's sleep."

"Sure."

I was excited, but there was only a bit of a problem.

This place only has a _one_ bed. Why didn't I notice this earlier?

"Hm, I guess I'm sleeping in the couch," I stated, walking towards the _small_ sofa. Oh well.

"Woah, slow down girl. You're not sleeping on the couch," Killua caught my arm, and pulled me near him.

"W-what are you saying?"

"You're sleeping on the bed." He smirked mischievously, and slowly pushed me, walking to the big bed.

"Ehh? Then where will you sleep?"

"Simple." We reached the bed, and he let me sat at the edge of it. "At the bed too."

Wait.

What?!

"So you mean we're sleeping together, in _one_ bed?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

"Pft. 'Is something wrong?'" I scoffed, mimicking his voice. "Yes, there is-!"

Killua pushed me down; making me lay down the soft cushion.

"You. Me. On the bed. Period." He looked straight into my eyes, which unable me to hid my crimson red face.

The way he says it...

 _"You. Me. On the bed. Period."_

Damn it.

"Okay, I will, but promise me that you won't do _anything_ to me." I requested.

"Promise."

"Then f-fine." I looked away, defeated.

"Good." Taking off his hands of me, which was pinning me down earlier.

I let myself be at the left side of the bed, at the very edge as he closes the lights, leaving the moonlight, serving as our night-light.

"Good night." He said, crawling onto the bed.

"Good night." I automatically responded.

"No 'good night' kiss?" Killua stated.

"What the- Hell, no! Ugh, good night, Killua-sama." I turned my back at him, hearing him laugh.

"Fine." He replied with a giggle.

A few hours passed, and I still can't fall asleep. My eyes are closed, yes, but my mind is still awake.

This is so uncomfortable. A girl and a boy, alone in a room and sleeping in a one bed. This is not how I expected it to be.

Oh. Wait. I got an idea.

I looked back at my shoulder, and affirmative, Killua is asleep. I can sneak out and sleep at the couch instead.

 _Good thinking, (y/n)!_ I whispered to myself. Now all I need to do is slowly slip out if this bed.

Slowly, I-ack!

"Mhmm..."

I felt a hand and an arm wrapping around my waist, going under my shirt.

 _Oh God, help me._

It was Killua's. He was also the one who softly moaned.

"Don't go...mhhm..." His arm is now wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. What's worse is that his arm is touching my bare skin. In short, he subconsciously placed his hand under my shirt.

I can feel his smooth hand is gently rubbing around my tummy, making me wince a bit.

"K-killua..."

He placed his chin on my shoulder, making him hear breathe deeply, and constantly feel it. It's cold. Goosebumps everywhere. Every time he moves his hands, I get a shivering feeling up to my spine.

 _What is this? I thought he promised to me that he won't do anything..._

"Killua...?"

No response. He _is_ asleep.

"Oh-!" I felt his other arm wraps against my waist, beneath.

Why am I letting him do this? I could just jolt up, and run away and never to return, but yet my reflexes told me not to.

I closed my eyes, still feeling his hand, fingers, tickling me.

Knowing that I can't do anything else more, I just closed my eyes, and let myself drift away in a deep sleep.

 _-.-.-.-.-_

 **Killua's P.O.V:**

"Mhmm..." I slowly opened my eyes, and in doing so, I let a yawn escape my mouth.

It was all blurry, my vision, then seconds later, I can fully see the scene.

I'm hugging (y/n), my arms wrapped around her. So, I immediately took off my arms off her, feeling the heat raise up to my cheeks. It made my heart skip. I don't know why. Tsk. Damn it, (y/n).

And what's worse is that... She's snuggled sweetly, her face buried on my chest. Her face looks so gentle, so warm. She's gently breathing, sleeping in deep slumber. I smiled at the sight. I can't help it. _She just makes me smile_.

 _-.-.-.-.-_

"Wow! Nee, Killua-sama, let's go there!" (y/n)'s eyes sparkled with amazement, smiling widely her lips is.

"Okaaay." And I could do was agree.

We are currently in the city, since (y/n) decided to visit her _former_ orphanage, which I assassinated before 10 years ago. It seems like it was build again and continuing adopting parentless-children.

Of course, I didn't like going back there. It will be _extremely_ awkward for me, at the fact that I once killed innocent people and kids on that very same place.

But, (y/n) pleaded to. She said she wanted to visit and see how it's situation. I can't see its necessity, but for her, yes, I agreed.

Currently, we are exploring the city, which amuses her fondly. We can't ignore the fact that she's been away for years in a places like this. So, it's normal for her to feel the excitement.

And now, I'm allowing her to visit any place that catches her attention. In this way, I can fully know her. Even though she's my personal butler, I can't say that I know her well. We never did have a conversation including our personal interest. That's why.

"Oh mother of nature..." (y/n) stopped, and stared at the view of the park. Childishly, she looked at me, with her eyes gleaming with fun.

Suddenly, she just hugged me.

"Thank you, Killua-sama." I feel my cheeks burning, as I look away, and pushed her away.

"O-oi! I-I mean, you're welcome..." I scratched the back of my head, trying to hide my embarrassed face. Darn it.

"Ah, I see." She crossed her arms. "You're so unfair, Killua-sama. Why is that you can hug me whenever you can, but I can't?" She pouted, showing her chubby cheeks.

"Ehh? Uh..." Damn it. What am I going to say?

"But don't think a-any m-malicious thought because I-I want t-to hug y-you! I just w-wanna show my gratitude..." (y/n) turned her back, looking back to the park full of people laughing and kids running on the big, green field.

"Hai, hai," I smirked as I looked at her pony tailed hair. I pulled her pony, letting her hair gracefully feel down.

"Ah! Killua-sama-"

"I've had enough with that 'sama' thingy. Hearing it makes me uneasy. Killua is fine." She was about to get the pony from me, but she stopped and looked at me.

"But don't forget that you're still my butler. I said that many times now." She stood straight, looking down as I handed her pony back.

"Sure." She lifts her head, giving off a sweet smile with a tint of pink on her cheeks, which makes her a lot more damn adorable.

 _That smile... That's the one smile I wanted to protect._

"Come on, let's go to the orphanage!" She snapped me out of my thought, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the park. She said that the orphanage is near the park.

I let myself be pulled by (y/n), grinning secretly.

 _-.-.-.-.-_

We are now currently inside the orphanage and (y/n) is pretty much amazed on how much it improved. The buildings are much bigger, better, and the atmosphere is in a very light mood.

"(y/n)!" A voice was heard, yelling (y/n)'s name.

"Yona?" The girl beside me turned to the direction from where the voice is coming from.

"Oh my God, you're alive!" A green haired girl jumped on (y/n), clinging on her neck.

"...Yona!" (y/n) hugged back, smiling with a teary eye.

"Ahem," I faked a cough, giving (y/n) a glare.

"Oh sorry," The both of them broke out the hug, as the other girl grabs both of (y/n)'s hands.

"(y/n), I'm so happy to see you! I thought... I thought you're dead..."

"Yeah, I guess that's what everyone thinks..."

"But how? I thought everyone in Section D was assassinated? How did you survive? In these past 10 years?"

"Well, um, I-I managed to escape, and...and this guy found me, and he...he took me in." (y/n) pointed at me, nervously explaining. Yes, we talked about this. The fake story. We can't say, of course, that I'm the one who assassinated the Section D for money and mission 10 years before and I personally made her my butler.

"I see..." This 'Yona' looked at me and smiled. "Thank you very much for taking care for (y/n)!" She bowed down, which makes me step backwards.

"Y-yeah... Sure..." I sweat dropped as I heard (y/n) giggled and clinged into Yona's arms.

"Yona, he is-" (y/n) was just about to introduce me, but this annoying girl butted in.

"Boyfriend?! Oh my gosh (y/n)-"

"No, he's not!" She glared at me at stuck her tongue out. "And he will never be."

"Ha," I scoffed. "The feeling's mutual."

(y/n) growled, but then suddenly, I felt a demonic aura, which is _very_ faint, so (y/n) didn't felt it at all. It was around the corner, making me turn my head around, looking for _it._

"Okay, back to topic. His name is Killua," (y/n) continued. "Killua, this Elyona, my girl bestfriend. I call her Yona for short."

Not listening for her, I let my eyes wander around, observing every child, adult, that can be a possibility that carries threat.

"Oi, Killua. Are you even li-"

"I'm just gonna look around." I looked back at her, grinning. "You go with your friend for a while."

As smart-witted (y/n) is, she furrowed her brows, sensing that something is off. She walked towards me and whispered.

"Something's wrong?"

"Nothing. You go chit-chat with your friend."

"Killua. I can't let you go wandering without my supervision. I'm your butler. I protect you-"

"(y/n)."

"Yes?"

"Do as I say. That's an order." I glared at her as she deeply exhaled in defeat.

"Fine." She walked away, and smiled at her friend as they continued to talk.

I let an exhale escape my mouth, and then suddenly I felt again. I let my presence disappear with Zetsu, and silently turned my Kanmaru on. I ran towards the aura, followed it, which led me into a dark, full of heavy aura alley.

"Who are you? Why are you following us?" I stared at nothing and waited for a response. But nothing was said.

I then felt an upcoming aura behind me, so I dodged it and miraculously caught it in my grip. I plunged _it_ on the ground, making the concrete crack.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Astra is coming. Brace yourselves, for you have sinned against the ruler of Demons."

"What in earth are you talking about? What does it have to do with me and (y/n)?!" I choked _it_ and gripped tighter.

"More are coming. Astra is just two steps behind you." _It_ said, grasping for air. Evading my question, _it_ turned into dust, and the wind made it disappear in the air.

"What the hell…?" I stood up, turning off my Kanmaru. _Astra? Who on earth is Astra? Ruler of the Demons?_

 _Something's going on here._

 _I need to be very cautious from now on._

 _(y/n)'s being targeted. By something I don't have the knowledge of._

 _Damn it._

 _Now I have to protect you again, baka (y/n)._

* * *

 **aaaaannnddd STOP! :) That's it for today! I'll try to update next time! See ya!  
**

 **Arisa, signing out!**


End file.
